The number of and voltage requirements for the wide variety of portable electrical devices has multiplied, along with the ongoing need to recharge such devices. For example, cell phones, personal digital assistant devices, laptop computers, MP3 players, digital cameras, and other devices all need to be charged. Each device generally has its peculiar charge plug configuration and “brick”, or specially adapted power supply for charging in the home or office.
Furthermore, many of these portable devices are capable of processing data and being linked to networks through connectors such as the universal serial bus (USB) and/or FIREWIRE (IEEE 1394) style connectors, which connectors are now used for charging devices such as cameras and cell phones, etc.
A need exists, therefore, for a more convenient fixed station in the home or office environment which can be utilized for charging such portable electrical devices, without requiring specially matched adaptive power supplies or “bricks”.